


nothing comes close to you and I

by Lotobesh



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Sick Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Dancing, after killing pennywise, staying home sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotobesh/pseuds/Lotobesh
Summary: I found these two one shots saved in my drafts so I thought why not and published them. It's mostly fluff without plot but maybe that's exactly what you're looking for so here you go.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. how wonderful life is while you're in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it was written as a part of the challenge but I lost the list I was writing it for. Anyway the key word for this one was "dance".  
> The song I had in mind for this was _Your song_ by Elton John and that's where the title of this one shot is from.  
> English is not my first language so please point out any mistakes I made.

Richie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for him and Eddie and he was so caught up in it that he was unknowingly humming and moving in sync with music on the radio. He was pretty happy because after the whole killing the dancing clown shit and after Eddie nearly died in the sewers they finally moved in together. Well technically it was temporary because he was only there to help Eddie get better cause he didn't want his wife to do it. After she came to see him at the hospital when he woke up, the first thing he said was that he wanted a divorce. No one was really shocked, it is pretty common for people who had near death experience to want to get their life together. And getting rid of toxic people was the first thing to do. Richie was at the hospital when she left fuming and cursing. He expected Eddie to kick him out too but the man seemed relieved to see him and genuinely happy when he came by the next day. That's why the doctors adviced them to live together for a while. Just to nurse Ed back to health completely. Richie didn't mind and Eddie didn't really have many options so here they were. With Richie sleeping on the couch because of course he gave up his bed and him trying his best to not fail at basic housework things. Like making breakfast for example. He was getting pretty good at it which clearly was a sign that they had been working out a routine for quite some time. Richie felt like he was going to be sick when he was starting to think about Eddie moving somewhere alone but he knew that it was bound to happen at some point. After all that was the deal from the very beginning. He shook his head and focused back on the music and breakfast instead of his thoughts.  
  
"Rich?" sleepy voice came from the kitchen door and soon the owner of said voice stepped into the room. Eddie was wearing Richies t-shirt because he claimed that it was the most comfortable pyjamas he could ever had and it was adorably too big on him. Richie looked at him mid pirouette and smirked already thinking about something.  
  
"Morning Eds" he stepped towards him and suddenly took his hand and bowed. "May I ask for a dance?"  
  
"Richie, that's so dumb. I just got up and I can't even remember when was the last time I danced and I probably shouldn't do it because of the wound and.. ." Eddie started to protest but Richie already dragged him further into kitchen and without letting go of his hand, turned up the music. Sweet, slow sound of the song filled the kitchen and Richie pulled him closer.  
  
"Well, you're gonna do it now or your breakfast lands in trash, my house my rules party pooper." Richie grinned and started to sway slowly from side to side. At first Eddie was stiff and clearly uncomfortable but after a few seconds he relaxed and his muscles loosened up.  
  
"This is... Actually pretty nice." Eddie said." And surprisingly, you don't suck at dancing."  
  
"Surprisingly? Touché, Eds." Richie snorted.  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't call me that." Eddie said and looked at his face. He felt like there were billions of electrifying atoms in the air and suddenly he was feeling very hot. They were really close and they still had some unresolved tension between them so Eddie was feeling a lot of things. He stopped thinking and just let his body do what it craved for longer than he could remember. He tiptoed and connected their lips. For a second he was scared that he will be pushed away and he'll have to find another place to stay but then Richie's surprise disappeared and he started to kiss back. And god, it felt so good.  
  
When they finally pulled back they needed a moment to catch their breath because they were trying to put everything they felt into that one kiss.  
  
"I can't believe this is our first official kiss since that truth or dare and you didn't even brush your teeth, Eds." Richie said and shook his head. Eddie slapped him in the arm.  
  
"Beep fucking beep, Rich before I start to regret it. And you still can't call me that." Eddie glared at him but couldn't help and smiled shortly after. Richie caught his eyes and mirrored his expression and just pulled him closer, hugging him tight.  
  
"Does that mean you... Like me? Like in like like?" Richie asked. Eddie snorted.  
  
"Yes, you dipshit." Eddie sneaked his arms around his waist and before trashmouth said anything more, his stomach growled.  
  
"Oh, right breakfast." Richie wanted to pull away but Eddie refused to let him go.  
  
"I waited thirty fucking years for this, breakfast can wait for a few minutes." Eddie murmured into his t-shirt and snuggled himself even closer. Richie wanted to argue but he didn't really like the idea of letting go either, so he just pressed light kiss onto his head.  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit that dance was long overdue." Richie said and just mentally highfived himself for choosing this exact radio station and for the whole idea.  
  
"Maybe _someone_ should have asked me earlier then."  
  
"Maybe he should have."


	2. anywhere with you feels right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let's say it's in the same timeline? I don't know, let's say Myra moved out of their house and Eddie lives there alone for now but Richie is going to join him soon. Or something like this?? Enjoy

Autumn really wasn’t Eddie’s favourite season and it might be because of his immune system. Always, literally every year, no matter how careful he was, as soon as first leaves hit the ground he had a runny nose, dull headache and aching bones. But so far he was doing fine, october has just began and he was feeling okay so he of course agreed to meet with the losers. It was supposed to be a typical dinner and then whatever anyone suggested. Like that one time when they ended up going bowling and Eddie thought he was gonna die either from the ball Richie threw a little too hard, crashing the ceiling, or from worry. But it was fun nonetheless, it always was with them, so he was really excited for this.  
  
But of course it would be too good to be true and on that day he woke up with familiar, unpleasant feeling. No matter how many pills he stuffed himself with, he was only feeling worse so with a heavy sigh he called Richie. He didn’t want to get everyone sick too or make himself even worse, he knew that even lightest cold could lead to pneumonia. He dialed the right number and almost immediately heard a well known voice:  
  
„What’s up, Eds?”  
  
„I can’t come today. Can you tell everyone? I caught a cold and it would be terrible.” Eddie said, choosing to ignore shortened version of his name.  
  
„Oh, do you want me to come by then?” Richie immediately asked and Eddie couldn’t help but smile.  
  
„Yeah and get yourself sick? No fucking way. You’re gonna go there and have fun with everyone. We’ll see each other soon anyway.” Eddie rolled his eyes. They were moving in together as soon as he gets his shit sorted out with Myra anyway so they were going to have a lot of time to spend together just the two of them.  
  
„It won’t be as fun without you, though. Also I could take care of you, you know?” Richie noticed and Eddie could hear a flirty undertone in his voice.  
  
„You. Are. Going. Out. With. Them. Not here. I can take care of myself, you can’t even take care of a goldfish.” Eddie huffed.  
  
„Fuck you, that was an accident. But okay I guess I can’t miss out on all the food.” Richie said and he was about to add something but someone started talking to him so he sighed heavily. „I have to run. See you soon, Eds?”  
  
„Yeah, as I told you, idiot. Have fun today” Eddie ended the call and decided that what he needed was a long, hot bath. So he got up and prepared everything, hoping it would ease the aching in his bones a little. When he finally relaxed, he didn’t want to get out of the tub. But a part of him was screaming about getting worse if he was to stay there until the water gets cold so he reluctantly got out. He went to his bedroom to change into something that wasn’t his sweaty pyjamas but was as comfortable as them. While going through the closet he stumbled upon a basic black t-shirt with some dumbass pun on it. He didn’t even have to think about it, he already knew whose was it so after a second of hesitation he put it on. After all it was quite comfortable and that was the most important now, right? The fact that he was a little disappointed he wasn’t going to see Richie tonight had nothing to do with it. He put on sweatpants and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He was putting on a kettle when he heard a knock on his door. He was swearing at the person outside before he even opened them.  
  
„Hi, did you miss me?” Richie invited himself in.  
  
„Fuck you. What are you doing here, dipshit?” Eddie said angrily but inside he was quite happy to see him.  
  
„I’m here to help you feel better. Love works better than any medicine.” he was already in the kitchen, busy unpacking two bags he brought. Eddie went after him and shook his head.  
  
„You can’t be here, you’ll get infected.” Eddie said with a frown.  
  
„I won’t, I’m unsickable. And you can’t be here all alone, that’s just sad, Eds.” Richie got two forks out of the drawer. He was so familiar with Eddie’s place, that it looked as if it was his own house.  
  
„That’s dumb and not true.” Eddie was observing as he took two mugs and tea from the cabinet and poured already hot water into both.  
  
„Rich, I’m serious, what are you doing here?” Eddie crossed his arms but he couldn’t deny that it was nice to have someone do things for you.  
  
„I’m getting ready to watch a movie with you. Movies if you’ll feel like it.” he said. „Can you grab our tea and take it to the tv?”  
  
„Movies?” Eddie questioned but did as he was told and sat on the couch, waiting for him.  
  
„Yeah. I’ll even let you choose between _Zombeavers_ and _Sharknado_.” Richie said putting down two takeover cups with chinese on the table in front of them.  
  
„I told you, you fuckface, you’re not staying here with me.” Eddie still tried to fight him back but then he got hit in the face with a blanket. And in the next second Richie was sitting next to him with remote controller in hand, already looking for movies.  
  
„Yeah? And what are you gonna do, drag me out? Relax, Eds, everyone knows I’m here, taking care of you because you got sick. They won’t be mad.” he shrugged unbothered.  
  
„And what about the food?” Eddie asked.  
  
„We have our own here, don’t we?” Richie handed him his food and took his own. Eddie tried to reason with him more but every word that got out of his mouth was drowned out in Richie’s „ _blah, blah, blah_ ”. So instead he kicked him in the stomach, not very hard, so he wouldn’t drop anything and make a mess, but hard enough to make sure Richie knew how he feels about it.  
  
„So? Have you accepted that I’m not going anywhere?” Richie looked at him. Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
„I guess. But that doesn’t mean I’m thrilled. You can still get sick.” he murmured but Richie just laughed it off.  
  
„Oh, by the way, great t-shirt, where did you get it?” Richie was grinning and Eddie couldn’t help but blush a little.  
  
„Some stupid ass idiot left it here.” he said and focused his attention on food.  
  
„How mad will you be on a scale from 1 to 9?” Richie suddenly asked.  
  
„Mad at what?” Eddie looked up at him and instead of an answer he got a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
„Richie! That was so irresponsible! You have a job and you know damn well, that bacteria travels the fastest…” Eddie started his rant and Richie just smiled at him.  
  
„Yeah, I’d say that’s around 5.” he calculated and turned on the movie. Eddie glared at him, offended that he was disturbed but only needed a few minutes to snuggle closer. Maybe Richie coming over wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
